Hanji Zoe's Song
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: Well this is another Christmas special this time a duet between Hanji Zoe and CJ the Toon this is a parody of Oogie Boogie's Song from the Nightmare Before Christmas so please enjoy this Christmas/Halloween/Idiot parody song! :D


Hanji and CJ Sing: Hanji Zoe's Song! (Parody of Oogie Boogie's Song)

Singers: Hanji Zoe & CJ the Toon!

I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas or Shingeki no Kyojin please enjoy

CJ jumps through a portal and lands on his face

CJ: OUCH!

Erwin: (walks up to CJ and picks him up) there you are

CJ: (puts on a cowboy hat) howdy partner!

Erwin: uh right anyway Hanji wanted you for something

CJ: is it a puppy!?

Erwin: um… Probably no-

CJ: (zips away to find Hanji)

Erwin: … Ugh why do I even bother?

CJ: (runs to a door and opens it to find it was dark but didn't really care at all) Hanji! Hanji!... Hanji? Are you he- (gets hit by a frying pan) DOW! I'm a pretty Pegasus! (Gets knocked out)

Later CJ awakens to find he was tied up

CJ: eh?... Is this the prize Hanji was gonna give me?

Music begins to play

CJ: … Hello?

A knife flies near CJ's face

CJ: GAH! *gulp* (looks and finds Hanji staring at him with a crazy look on her face) u-um… H-Hanji?

Hanji: well, well, well what have we here? CJ the Toon! Oh booooy! I'm so excited! So are you ready for your fate? Bahaha!

CJ: wait what?

Hanji: (begins singing) you're mine! You're mine! I can't believe my eyes! You're right here! In front of me! This really is my day! He's amazing! He's stupid

CJ: hey!

Hanji: I don't know what to say! I just might hurry up and do my thing! Or else I'll just explode! Mrs. Hanji Zoe says there's trouble for you ahead! You'd better pay attention now 'cause I'm Mrs. Hanji Zoe! And you're not scared now there's something very wrong, because this just maybe the last time you hear Hanji Zoe's song! Woooaah!

Rats: wwoooaahhh!

Hanji: wwwoohooo!

Moths: wooohooo

Hanji: wwwaaaaahaaa

Bats: waaahhaaa!

Hanji: oh I'm Mrs. Hanji Zoe! Well if I'm feeling antsy and there's nothing much to do, then I guess I'll do a little doctor role play (holds up knife) and don't ya know the one thing that'll make all much better? A looney tooney cartoon! Right in front of me!

Bats: wooooaaah!

Hanji: ha yeeaahh!

Rats: hoowooaaahh!

Hanji: alriiight!

Moths: waaaaahhaaa!

Hanji: yeah! I'm Mrs. Hanji Zoe!

CJ: (begins singing) oh Hanji pal! Come on now! You're acting kinda scary! I kinda thought we'd have lunch or grab another titan!

Hanji: HA! Nice try! Nice try! You're not trickin' me! So why not just shut it up! You're killing me with yourself! It's funny I'm laughing! This really is too much! (Gets in CJ's face) and now if you don't mind I'm gonna do my thing (holds up a knife)

CJ: *gulp* w-what are ya planning?

Hanji: you'll find out soon enough

Tim: (pops out of a bucket and nose turns into a horn and begins playing)

Hanji: haha! Wooohohoo!

*music bit*

Hanji: ha! Yeah! (Grabs CJ) wwoooooaah! Sounds of my knives are music to my ears! (Swing spins CJ causing him to drill through the floor with his head poking out)

CJ: bleh…

Hanji: (pulls CJ out of the ground) I'm in love with it! All day long! It's my most favorite! It's a lot of fun I will admit with experiments by my side! With titans of course but you'll do too! Yes this'll be just fine!

CJ: oh Hanji pal! You're scarin' me! So set me free! I gotta pee!

Hanji: oh brother, you're something! You're makin my head spin! You aren't escaping from the position that you're in! It's over! Game over! So say your final prayers! "cause I'm Mrs. Hanji Zoe! And YOU aren't going anywhere… MWAHAHAHA!

Music ends!

JTHW: and cut! That's a wrap! Good job you two!

CJ: woo! That was fun! So Hanji what was it like singing for the second time?

Hanji: it was really fun! I really enjoyed it!

CJ: well I'm glad ya did!

Erwin: *ahem* aren't you two forgetting something?

Hanji: huh?... Oh! Right! (Looks at the readers) well we all hope you all enjoyed this little musical me and CJ put up!

CJ: and yes we are all aware it was mostly about Hanji trying to kill me or something and it's almost Christmas and everything but it IS from "Nightmare Before CHRISTMAS" so it is technically a Christmas movie so there

Hanji: and on that night we wish you a merry Christmas!

CJ: and a happy new year!

Levi: Hanji, we're leaving

Hanji: ok! (Walks away)

CJ: …. Um guys?... I'm still here… Guys?... Hello?

JTHW: don't forget to review and everything! And again Merry Christmas!


End file.
